


Eternity

by Aissu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Haikyuu!! Valentine's Day Fic Exchange 2016, M/M, Noragami AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissu/pseuds/Aissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Haikyuu!! Valentine's Day Fic Exchange '16 on Tumblr. </p><p>Noragami AU.</p><p>-- </p><p>His Master approached him and draped a jacket over his shoulders, still all smiles.  </p><p>“Come, let’s get you home,” he murmured and took the blond’s callused hands in his own, and Keishin felt it was akin to sandpaper on velvet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainIsMyFavouriteColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainIsMyFavouriteColour/gifts).



> Thank you for your lovely fic! 
> 
> Here I share with all of you the (hopefully exciting) Noragami x Haikyuu!! crossover!

Silence.    
   
Neither oppressive nor relieving.   
   
It was in limbo. No forward, no backward. No past, no future. Nothing.    
   
Suddenly-  

  
An intense drag, pulling It into an almost scalding warmth.    
   
“You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return…I grant you a place to belong. My name is Ittetsu. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia. Thou art Keishin. As Regalia, Tsuna. Come, Tsunaki!”    
   
He. No longer It.    
   
Keishin.    
   
His name.    
   
Confusion. Cold.    
   
He blinked owlishly, gathering the sight of the slight man before him, his black hair in unruly curls and large chestnut eyes framed by thick-rimmed black glasses. The man offered him a warm smile, his eyes twinkling and Keishin instinctively understood that this person was his ‘Master’, the one who had given him ‘feelings’ and ‘existence’.  

“I’m Ittetsu,” he said. “I have summoned you from the Far Shore to serve as my Regalia. I permit you to serve and remain by my side longer than kin.”    
   
Keishin shivered as the cold seeped in through the thin material of his kimono, chilling him to the bone. Snowflakes fluttered down from the sky and he looked up, taking in the sight of the stars twinkling in the night sky. His breaths formed small puffs of white in the air. His Master approached him and draped a jacket over his shoulders, still all smiles.    
   
“Come, let’s get you home,” he murmured and took the blond’s callused hands in his own, and Keishin felt it was akin to sandpaper on velvet.  

* * *

“Tetsu-sama!”    
   
Keishin blinked as a young girl ran towards the God and embraced him tightly, her large eyes twinkling with delight.    
   
“Tetsu-sama, welcome back.” A young man, perhaps in his early twenties, entered and bowed slightly, his lips drawn into a pleased smile. His left cheek was puckered, the skin curling in at the edges of what looked like a burn scar. It marred his easily handsome features.   
   
“I’m back,” Ittetsu replied cheerfully, ruffling the girl’s blue locks. “I have someone to introduce to you both,” he announced, gesturing to Keishin who had stopped behind him.  

* * *

"Keishin!" The childish giggle startled the blond so much he nearly dropped the cup he had been holding. He clicked his tongue in displeasure as the culprit made her appearance. She slid out of the cupboard she had been hiding in and dusted off her dress.    
   
"Hishin, I told you not to do that," he growled, slowly setting the cup on the table nearby. The blue-haired girl let out a shrill scream and dashed out of the room. He heard a startled yelp and the pattering of Hishin's feet on the stairs. He ran out of the room in pursuit of the impish girl only to stop just in time to avoid crashing into the young man wobbling at the top stair.    
   
"Nashin, you okay?"    
   
Said man looked up, breaking into a strained smile. "I take it Hishin was up to her tricks again?"    
   
Keishin could only sigh despondently in response while helping the young man stand upright.    
   
"I'll be back after I teach that brat a lesson,” he nodded to Nashin before padding down the stairs in pursuit of the girl. He ran out, scouring the area for anywhere Hishin could have possibly hidden. He heard a distant laugh and turned in the direction to see Hishin standing in front of Ittetsu, her hands behind her back.    
   
The sight very nearly took his breath away. The God of Knowledge was standing underneath a _sakura_ tree, ruffling the girl’s blue locks as she rocked on her feet, her upturned face reflecting pure delight. He laughed at something she said and the corners of his eyes crinkled. A sudden gust of wind sent the pastel pink petals in all directions, almost as if they were flurrying around the two.    
   
Ittetsu looked up, as if he had noticed Keishin’s presence and the blond saw his Master’s eyes widen questioningly. He sent a pointed glance in the girl’s direction and the God’s lips curled into a knowing smile. He tapped Hishin’s arm and pointed at Keishin. She gasped and slid behind Ittetsu, gripping onto the back of his shirt. Close to popping a vein, Keishin stormed over to the duo and made a futile grab at her arm. With another playful laugh, she sprinted away.    
   
“It’s good to see you so lively in the morning, Keishin,” Ittetsu snickered.    
   
Keishin grumbled under his breath, turning away to hide the involuntary heat that was rising in his cheeks. “That brat hid in a cupboard again.”    
   
“I hope Nashin wasn’t an unfortunate victim of your daily banters yet again,” the black-haired man raised an eyebrow.    
   
“Almost, but thankfully not,” Keishin rubbed the back of his neck, squinting his eyes as he attempted to spot where the girl had run off to this time. He was instead met with the sight of a young boy heading speedily in their direction.    
   
“Tobio?” Ittetsu stepped forward, sensing urgency in the boy’s movements. Tobio came to a stop before them, pausing to catch his breath before he began to speak, his words coming in shaky stutters. Even though he towered over the God, he hardly looked intimidating.    
   
“Please help, Ittetsu-sama!”    
   
Keishin was taken aback. The usual scowl and frigid expression had been replaced with one of utter terror and helplessness. The boy was so pale Keishin thought he would collapse any second. Ittetsu frowned and placed a hand on the Regalia’s shoulder.    
   
“Calm down, it’s alright. Could you tell me what happened?”    
   
“I don’t understand,” Tobio mumbled, his eyes downcast. “I was with Natsuo and then the next thing we knew, Shouyou was gone. He… he’s been reincarnated!”    
   
The last few words instantly struck a chord of fear in Keishin’s heart. To have been reincarnated – that meant that the warm and encompassing God of Happiness, Shouyou, had been killed.    
   
Ittetsu pulled the boy close and hugged him tightly, his lips set in a thin line.    
   
“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault,” Ittetsu murmured, rubbing circles on the boy’s back. “I’m certain Shouyou is relieved that you have not lost your lives trying to protect his.”  

* * *

Hours later, Keishin sat with Ittetsu at the _engawa_ , watching the moon fade behind grey clouds. Hishin had fallen asleep almost immediately after dinner and Nashin had accompanied Tobio back to Shouyou’s place to ensure his safety. Normally, Keishin would be smoking with Ittetsu’s permission but he hardly felt up to it. Dread had gripped his heart in a tight hold and he was feeling fidgety.   
   
“Don’t worry so much,” Ittetsu lightly shoved his shoulder. “I can feel it too, you know?”   
   
“But,” Keishin began, struggling to find the words to express himself. “To think that someone like Shouyou has been killed!”   
   
Ittetsu turned to look at him, “And right here in Takamagara too. I’m anxious to check on him too but I feel I have to look up any clues that lead to the one behind this.”    
   
“Don’t put yourself in danger.”    
   
Ittetsu squeezed Keishin’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’ll be safe. After all, I have wonderful Regalia like all of you.”   
   
“That’s because you’re a good Master. And persistent too. I wouldn’t have even started calling you ‘Sensei’ unless you pestered me every single day when you read to the three of us.”    
   
Ittetsu laughed, the sound filling up the dreary evening and lightening the mood. “How long has it been since you came to us, Keishin?”    
   
“A good few years or so. I haven’t aged one bit physically, though.”    
   
“Well, as long as your heart is in the right place, I think you’re at a mighty fine age.   
   
“A mighty fine age?” Keishin chuckled, stealing a glance at Ittetsu’s face.    
   
“Yeah,” Ittetsu turned to look at him, all smiles. His caramel-hued eyes twinkled in the darkness and Keishin forgot about the gravity of their situation for an instant. He shifted closer subconsciously, vaguely aware of his heart thumping furiously in his chest. His face brushed dangerously close to his Master’s and their noses bumped.    
   
“Although a little young for me, Shimizu might tease,” the God whispered, tilting his head to press a chaste kiss to Keishin’s lips. The Regalia flushed from his neck to the tip of his ears but he pressed his forehead against his Master’s anyway after they had pulled away, wondering if there could be anything better than an eternity to spend with Ittetsu. 

* * *

_“Don’t put yourself in danger.”_  
   
Ittetsu recalled Keishin’s words at the very moment the masked man’s sword nearly cut through him. It nicked his blue gloves and he heard Hishin’s small cry of pain. He cursed internally. He was the God of Knowledge – War was more of Tsukishima’s specialty. His protective green coat was no more now that Nashin was missing. He stumbled backwards, sliding onto his feet when his legs throbbed from the pain caused by the blight. It had spread across his body, starting from his back, the very day Nashin had vanished.    
   
“Tetsu-sama, I will protect you!” He heard Hishin shrill and he clasped his hands together.    
   
“I’ve got you, God of Knowledge!” the masked man clamoured, running straight at him. He rolled to his side to catch his breath, yet again avoiding the blade.    
   
“Sensei!”    
   
He whipped his head to the side and felt a multitude of emotions well up when he saw Keishin.    
   
“Come, Tsunaki!”    
   
In place of the blond, there was now a bow in his gloved palms.    
   
He reached for arrows and shot them at the man. The temporary Boundary-like barriers Hishin could put up kept the attacks at bay for a while as he looked for a place to retreat to. The attacker had been clever to lure him into a place with little space to hide.    
   
“Tetsu-sama, watch out!”    
   
He whipped around too late, grunting as the man stabbed him in the side. He fell on his back, taking a sharp intake of breath as nausea and a wave of pain ran through him. Still on the ground, he struggled to shift away all the while keeping his eyes on the man with his sword raised, ready to cut him down.    
   
“Thank you, Ittetsu. I love you.” A soft whisper, like the breeze gently caressing his hair.    
   
His heart caught in his throat as the sword sliced through the bow. The strings snapped and he heard Hishin’s petrified scream.    
   
“Keishin!” his voice broke.    
   
The air stilled for a second as Ittetsu gripped the broken bow that was disintegrating in his trembling hands. He felt a loss of weight as the quiver on his back vanished. The grief that choked up his throat was suffocating. As he bowed his head, ready to revert Hishin before she succumbed with him, he heard a small gasp from her.    
   
With a start, he realised the bow was reassembling. It had taken on a darker sheen of brown and a quiver materialised on his lap.    
   
“Keishin?!”    
   
“I thought I died,” came the familiar voice in his head and Ittetsu sprang up, holding on tightly to the bow and quiver. Hishin trilled happily, forming another defensive barrier.    
   
“You beat me to becoming a Blessed Regalia!”    
   
“Hey, don’t make it sound so easy,” Keishin chided teasingly.    
   
As Ittetsu pulled an arrow, the tip lit up with a brilliant flame. With Hishin adjusting the accuracy of the shot, he aimed for the masked man who was laughing maniacally as he approached once again.   
   
“Now!” He released the arrow and it struck the man right on the mask. It shattered and crumbled into nothingness. The man crumbled into ashes that scattered in the wind, leaving behind only the clothes he had worn.    
   
Ittetsu collapsed on his knees, exhausted. When Hishin and Keishin reverted, they clung to him, encircling him and doing their best to stop the flow of blood from his side. Keishin peppered his dirt-smudged cheeks with light kisses almost feverishly, promising that he would be safe. Hishin pressed a cloth to his side, rubbing her eyes furiously when Ittetsu reached out to touch her hair.    
   
“Nashin…?”    
   
Keishin shook his head, biting his lip. “Tanaka didn’t tell me what happened, but he told me they had to cut him down. He said Nashin had been touched by a God’s Greatest Secret.”    
   
Ittetsu closed his eyes and exhaled. “I should’ve kept a closer eye on him. No wonder I was blighted.”    
   
“I’ll miss him,” Hishin whispered, pressing her face to Ittetsu’s chest. The God pulled the two of them towards him.    
   
“Thank you, for protecting me. I’ll keep the two of you safe, at least.”    
   
“You’re the best, Tetsu-sama,” Hishin affirmed, her big eyes welling up with tears. Keishin managed a small smile. His Master was safe.  

* * *

When Ittetsu opened his eyes, he felt a rather suffocating weight across his body but he decided to let Keishin’s arm sit across his shoulder for a while more, treasuring the sight of his lover’s golden hair splayed across the pillow and falling over his closed eyes.    
   
He supposed that of all the Gods, he should know best that having a Regalia as a lover would not bode well but he would oppose anyone denying him the bliss of spending his days with his precious family. He ran a hand through Keishin’s hair absentmindedly, overwhelmed by the feeling that enveloped him occasionally. He had nearly lost this man, who had slipped through his grasp but had come back to him in the form of a Blessed Vessel.     
  
_I love you._  
   
Keishin’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked owlishly at the God.    
   
“G’morning. Did I end up falling asleep in your room again, Sensei?”    
   
“Morning, Keishin. And I don’t mind,” Ittetsu admitted. “It’s nice to have someone on such chilly nights. I also have a feeling Hishin will dash in and ask why we didn’t include her in our cuddles.”    
   
True to his word, the door burst open and Hishin bounded onto the bed, not-so-accidentally shoving Keishin off the bed and snuggling up next to Ittetsu under the covers. The blond groaned and picked himself up before slipping back under the covers, reaching to tickle the girl. She shrieked and rolled around, trying to escape his grip.    
   
“It’s your fault for keeping Tetsu-sama all to yourself!”    
   
“Why are you still such a brat?” Keishin groaned and Ittetsu felt laughter bubbling him in his throat.    
   
“Alright, no fighting. Let’s all huddle up together and stay a little longer in bed, okay? It is getting rather cold outside.”    
   
“Yay, sleeping in!” Hishin exclaimed, resting her head on Ittetsu’s chest and surreptitiously stealing a glance at Keishin to blow a raspberry in his face. Keishin rolled his eyes and pressed up against her, lightly tugging on her ear.     
   
“Quiet.”    
   
Ittetsu watched the two of them affectionately. Would an eternity be enough, he wondered, to express how much he loved them?   


End file.
